


Lucid Dreaming

by bluewindgirl18



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anya Reiss, Frank Wedekind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewindgirl18/pseuds/bluewindgirl18
Summary: Just a little angsty thing about Ilse after Moritz's death





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a combination of the original play and the modern Anya Reiss adaptation, so it's set in modern day Ilse and Moritz's conversation takes place on facetime and Moritz hangs himself instead of shooting himself

She was on the edge of the woods. Sunlight trickled through the umbrella of leaves above them, creating a golden halo of light around Moritz's head, bouncing off his glasses making his eyes look like a bottomless pond, sparkling blues and greens twinkling as she gazed at him. A smile stretched out across his usually anxious face as he held out his hand and unfurled his fingers, Ilse took his hand and stepped closer as he clasped her hand tightly. Resting her head on his shoulders, she sighed with happiness it was the most natural feeling in the world to be enveloped in his arms. Absentmindedly stroked his collar bone she felt him take her face in his hands, his long fingers brushing the hair from her face as he moved her so they were facing each other. For once in her life Ilse was face to face with a man, so close she could feel his heart beat, and she had no idea what to do, he gently pulled her towards him and kissed her. She felt a burst of joy shoot through her, she knew she had wanted this but she had no idea how much until this moment, it was as if she was glowing, like the sunbeams had crept inside her heart and warmed it in a way she had never felt before. She kissed him back and it seemed as if the world stood still, in this wonderful, shining moment there was just her and Moritz and she was safe.

 

Blinking from the imaginary brightness she was greeted by the freckled back of Nohl, the pain sunk in her stomach as it had done every morning that she had had to wake up in a world without Moritz. Rolling onto her back, red hair fanning out over the pillow she tried to ignore the sounds of snoring and willed herself back into the dream world where Moritz was alive because she had saved him, and he could save her. She pushed the pale grey covers off her body and stood up. Throwing on a shirt she found on the floor spattered with paint she walked over to the pin board hanging next to the door to cross of the next date on the calendar. Two weeks. Two weeks since she had found Moritz hanging from a tree in the woods, far too close to the spot where the two of them (along with Melichor and Wendla) had played pirates together as children. Two weeks since her old best friend had spoken to her and she hadn't realised anything was wrong. So she had left him. Then he was gone and there was no bright eyed, pirate boy to save her anymore.

The sounds of Nohl waking behind her forced her to subdue her pain and turn around. Swinging his legs out of bed he sauntered over to her, grabbing her face with his hand, he kissed her roughly before moving his hands down towards the collar of the shirt,  
"Why have you got this on darling?"  
He spun her around and as he was pealing the faded blue shirt from her back he began to kiss her neck, she could feel his morning breath over her shoulder but relaxed even as his hard hands pulled her round again like a doll and pushed her towards the bed. He towered over her for a moment before he began to kiss down her body his stubble grazing along her torso as he grasped at her breast pinching at her nipples. His idea of making love. She felt the arousal but there was nothing... no love there, he worshipped her, adored her body (she was his 'muse' after all) but he did not love her, and she did not love him. But she gave into it, as she always did, it was only in these moments when she could focus on Nohl's cock thrusting into her hard enough to make her forget...

 

She knew where he was even from the small amount of trees visible on the front camera of his phone. Stumbling through the field towards the beginnings of the woods, she had felt this urged to find Moritz, although he told her not to, although it had already been an hour since their facetime something told Ilse he was still there. As she neared the woods a shape hanging in the trees became clear. He swung slightly in the breeze, the moonlight shining onto his vomit-spattered shoes. Clutching a hand to her mouth to muffle her cry, her legs gave way, she collapsed on the grass in a heap, sobbing his name into the darkness.

 

Opening her eyes to Nohl's face, mouth ajar, eyes squeezed shut the expression often preceded by ejaculation. And he came, Ilse rolled her eyes (as she knew he could see) as he made a sound that could only be described as a bear being strangled. As soon as he pulled out she turned away, landing heavily next to her he managed to murmur something about how great it was before returning to sleep. Leaving the bed for a second time Ilse moved towards the bathroom, maybe a scalding shower would remove some of the guilt.


End file.
